The program was initiated to assist lower-income persons and families affected by the problems of alcoholism to gain access to appropriate medical, psychotherapeutic, social, educational and other services thru the information, education, counseling and advocate assistance which should be provided by each funded project. Our underlying assumption is that the poor do not have adequate access to alcohlolism or other health services. Our response is not to encourage the development of a system of separate and distinct services for the poor, but to provide support to develop an organizational structure whose goals are to identify the poor alcoholic person and family to insure that the individual and his family receive the services required to initiate and carry thru effective treatment and rehabilitation.